1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press-forming method in which a desired portion of a formed part can be quenched, as well as a press-formed part using a plate manufactured according to this kind of press-forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-75834 (JP-A-2007-75834) describes a hot press-forming die for press-forming metal plate. A coolant supply discharge port that opens on the side of the forming surface is formed in the hot press-forming die. This coolant discharge port is connected to a coolant supply conduit and is able to discharge coolant. Also, a concave portion that opens on the forming surface is formed on the hot press-forming die. The cooling effects from the coolant discharged from the coolant discharge port and the concave portion enable the strength of the hot press-formed part to be changed in steps.
However, the hot press-forming die described in JP-A-2007-75834 must be provided with a complex die cooling structure formed by the coolant supply conduit and the concave portion described above, and what is more, the hot press-forming die is only able to change the strength of the hot press-formed part in steps.